coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9138 (7th April 2017)
Plot Sinead begs Daniel not to run away as it'll make things worse. Peter recounts the events leading up to him leaving the voicemail: he went to Chloe's to ask her to see reason but she flipped out and trashed her own house. When she turned on Peter, he pushed her away after which she slipped and banged her head. Afterwards, she threatened to report him for assault. A disbelieving Nick questions his story at every turn though the Barlows believe him. Bethany tells Sarah and Gary she's finished with Nathan. Roy sleeps on the sofa so that Ken has a bed to rest in. The Barlows encourage Peter to come clean to the police as it'll clear him of attacking Ken. Kevin settles up with Erica by valeting her car for free. Eileen has her first driving lesson with Phelan. Bethany hears Sarah telling Gary how happy she is that creepy Nathan is history. Peter visits Chloe again and asks her to tell the police the truth. Nathan catches Mel with her hand in the till, about to leave him. He knocks her back into line by jamming her fingers and threatening to replace Bethany with her if she makes another mistake. Tracy and Adam find out about Ken's living arrangements when Roy collects Eccles from No.1. Daniel returns to Sinead, telling her he's done hiding from the world. Sally gets a call offering her an interview with magazine Cheshire Haven. Nick and Leanne pass on Simon's phone to DS MacKinnon as Chloe arrives at the police station. Instead of clearing Peter, Chloe tells MacKinnon that he assaulted her the night before Ken's attack. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Chloe Tipton's house - Exterior, kitchen and living room *Supreme Tanning *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room Notes *The desk sergeant at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter begs Chloe to help clear his name as he is a key suspect in Ken's attack, while Sinead tries to convince Daniel not to leave; Phelan is shaken after giving Eileen her first driving lesson; and Sally is thrilled when Cheshire Haven invite her for an interview. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes